gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambent Pandemic
The Lambent Pandemic was the infection of the surface of Sera by the Imulsion parasite. Initially, the Lambent only consisted of Locust that had become infected and mutated through exposure to Imulsion, but it soon spread to infect surface creatures as well as humans. This new threat forces the COG to ally with the Stranded to fight against both the Lambent and the remnant of the Locust Horde, which results in a 3-way war for control of Sera. The Lambent first reached the surface of Sera in the middle of the ocean. A Gorasni frigate was sunk by stalks, followed by a freighter and two trawlers. Following the destruction of the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, the Lambent began moving towards Vectes Island and New Jacinto. The Pandemic eventually spread over all of Sera before the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon destroyed all Imulsion and everything infected by it, including all Lambent lifeforms. History Ocean Attacks The Lambent were responsible for apparently anonymous attacks on fishing vessels around Pelruan. Among the vessels the Lambent sunk was a UIR frigate. Evidence of Lambent stalks was found aboard one vessel - a stalk had punched straight through the hull and released Polyps. Marcus Fenix, accompanied by Bernadette Mataki, encountered what seemed to be a Drudge aboard a fishing vessel; it mutated multiple tentacles and exploded when killed. Attack on Emerald Spar Delta discovered the Lambent Stalks heading towards the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform and quickly headed there to defend it. Two stalks ended up punching up through the well bay of the platform and released hundreds to thousands of polyps. In the battle that followed, one of the stalks was destroyed by KR-239, but the platform caught on fire and was eventually abandoned. The platform ended up collapsing into the ocean while the Lambent seemed to retreat as there was no sign of the remaining stalk afterwards. This deprived the COG of their only source of imulsion. Assault on Vectes Battle of New Jacinto Preparing for an invasion of Vectes by Lambent Stalks, the COG was surprised when three Lambent Leviathans attacked the island with two heading to New Jacinto and one smaller one heading to Pelruan. The Leviathans unleashed hundreds of polyps that the defending forces were forced to battle. The polyps were lured into traps and killed while the COG Navy tried to take out the Leviathans. Eventually the subs Clement and Zephyr managed to get a lock on one of the Leviathans and blow it with a combined torpedo attack while the other one was lured into a trap by Delta-One using the CNV Falconer and was killed by Damon Baird with the Hammer of Dawn which also destroyed a third of a New Jacinto. This Leviathan beached and released a couple hundred more polyps, but these were dealt with. Battle of Pelruan While the Battle of New Jacinto was going on, a third, smaller Lambent Leviathan was attacking Pelruan. The Leviathan released polyps in three waves that attacked the town and destroyed KR Three-Three. Eventually the Leviathan was killed by the crew of KR-239 which unleashed all of its ammo into the Leviathan's head, killing it. The Leviathan exploded, nearly destroying the King Raven and the rest of the polyps were killed. Global Pandemic |250px]] 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, Chairman Prescott abandoned the COG and vanished, leaving the last remnant of the COG to fend for themselves - as Stranded. Marcus Fenix and Delta squad took up residence in CNV Sovereign along with many other Gears and civilians. While the Sovereign was sailing through Lambent waters, a large group of Lambent Stalks emerged from the ocean around the ship, forcing Delta to defend it. Around this time, Richard Prescott landed in a King Raven with two Gears, bringing a message to Marcus from Adam Fenix revealing he's still alive and being held captive by the Locust. The Lambent also sent a Lambent Leviathan to attack the ship and though it was killed by a crate of Tickers being dropped on it, the ship was destroyed in the process along with Centennial Bridge. The Lambent later attacked Anvil Gate during the Battle of Anvil Gate, sending three Stalks with Lambent Drones, Lambent Drudges and a Lambent Berserker. Most were killed by the retreating forces while the rest, except the Berserker were killed by the Hammer of Dawn. The Berserker survived a direct strike, but was killed by multiple shots to its imulsion core. During the Mission to Mercy and the Mission to Char, the Lambent attacked with most of the enemies in Mercy being Lambent Humans who had been turned Lambent due to imulsion exposure. In order to destroy the Lambent and Locust forces in Mercy, Dominic Santiago was forced to sacrifice himself to ram a fuel tank with a vehicle, causing a massive explosion that obliterated all but the Gears who escaped. At Char, the Lambent took over an imulsion refinery and attempted to prevent Delta Squad from getting fuel from it, but failed. During the Second Battle of Azura, the Lambent attacked, attempting to prevent Adam Fenix from detonating his weapon that would destroy them, sending a variety of forms to attack. The attack failed as the weapon activated and destroyed all Lambent in the area as it powered up. The weapon went off completely and destroyed all Lambent lifeforms across the planet and all Imulsion, ending the invasion and the pandemic.Gears of War 3 References